Best Prize Ever
by xPrettyPuppyx
Summary: With the war over the obvious thing to do next is party. But what happens when Hermione wins a prize at the raffle? Could it be the best prize she ever receives?
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay I was going to make this a one shot but it looks like it's going to be a bit longer than I first expected so it'll be a few chapters long. I don't think it's going to be a full length story, it just depends where the characters take me.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**xx**_

The war was over. The villain was gone. The school was rebuilt. Next on the agenda ... PARTY!

It was the last day of term and Professor McGonagall had invited everyone, including everyone who helped rebuild Hogwarts, to a huge party which took over not only the Great Hall but also most of the courtyards and much of the grounds. Well, I say party; it was really more of a ball with a sit down meal and everything.

I had arranged to meet Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room before the party but first I had to get ready. I pinned my unruly curls into a loose knot slightly below and behind my left ear and gave myself a dusty rose smoky eye with a light pink lip and a bit of blush.

When I finished styling my hair and perfecting my makeup I went back through to my dorm room to put on my dress. I tied the straps of my nude platform heels around my ankle and looked at myself in the mirror. My stunning dress made me look almost presentable. I had been given it as a gift from the ministry for everything I had done during the war. They had tried to give me money at first but I refused so they sent me this dress instead. It was a beautiful stone coloured asymmetric dress with a twist on the bust. It was made from chiffon with lace panelling and had a high-waisted grosgrain belt. I did a little spin and loved the way the fabric felt as it caressed my body. _**(AN – the link to the dress is on my profile, please have a look it's beautiful)**_

Smiling, I took one more look at myself in the mirror, pulled a few curls out of the knot to frame my face and made my way to the common room to meet up with Harry and Ron.

As soon as I entered the common room I noticed a few heads turn in my direction and I felt self conscious. I was almost wishing I'd bought a wrap to cover my shoulders when Harry and Ron found me in the busy room.

"Hermione you look incredible," Harry smiled as he gave me a hug tentative hug, being careful not to ruin my dress.

"Yeah ... wow," Ron breathed as he gave me a hug which was just as careful as Harry's. I smiled when the hug didn't feel at all awkward. Ron and I started dating just after the war but soon realised we worked much better as good friends. When we first called it off there was a lot of awkwardness but now we were back to normal, as if nothing had happened. Just the way I liked it.

"Shall we get to the Great Hall then?" I asked.

"We shall," Harry grinned as he held out his arm for me to take at the same time as Ron. I smiled and linked arms with both of them as we made our way to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall looked spectacular. The rows of tables had been removed and the end of the hall where the teachers usually sat had been turned into a stage. The area in front of the stage had been turned into a dance floor and the back of the room had many tables with name cards on them, ready for the sit-down meal.

The hall had been decorated with summery flowers and tea lights in glass bottles. I looked up to the ceiling and saw the same tea lights in glass bottles suspended in mid air.

Harry, Ron and I took our seats at one of the tables along with Ginny, who was Harry's date and Neville and Luna, who were now a couple.

We spent a while chatting about everything and nothing as we waited for Professor McGonagall to start the evening off.

Eventually all of the tables in the Great Hall were full and at eight o'clock Professor McGonagall took to the stage to a round of applause.

"Good evening everyone," she smiled and motioned for everyone to be quiet, "I would like to start by thanking each and every one of you who have helped to make this year one of the greatest in Hogwarts' history. I know the year started off a little bumpy but thanks to the incredible determination, willpower and ingenuity of many of our students we have managed to overthrow one of the most evil wizards of our time. But of course we couldn't have done any of this without help from all of the friends, parents, relatives and of course magical creatures who came to help us out of their own free will. We are all extremely grateful to every single one of you," McGonagall paused for a loud round of applause.

"But lest we forget all of those who paid the ultimate sacrifice. They will always be remembered for the brave sacrifice they made to not only those of us here in this room but also to the entire wizarding community and also the muggle world. For anyone wishing to pay their respects we have built a memorial in the grounds for the fallen. Do not hesitate to visit it.

"On a brighter note I would also like to thank everyone who helped to rebuild the school in time for this fantastic event. I know it's been a lot of hard work but I think the results of everyone's effort are shown all around us. Not only have you helped to bring this school back to its former glory, you have also provided the children with a place to study safely. For that I, and I'm sure all of the students, are incredibly grateful.

"Before I allow you all to enjoy the fabulous food our elves have produced for you tonight I would like to hand the spotlight over to the one man who we can all thank for being here today. If it weren't for the sacrifices he has made throughout his life this war would've ended much differently. Mr Harry Potter," McGonagall finished and the hall erupted into cheers as Harry made his way to the stage. A huge smile spread across my face as I watched Harry walk up the steps onto the stage and I felt my heart fill with pride.

"Thank you," Harry started when the cheering died down slightly, "Firstly I'd like to say a big thank you to Professor McGonagall for everything she's done to make this night possible," there was more applause and Harry waited for it to die down once more before continuing, "Well I'm not really sure what to say, I think Professor McGonagall covered just about everything. I would like to add a big thank you to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. They have been my best friends since I first started this magnificent school and I know for a fact I wouldn't be half the man I am today without their help and support. Actually I'd be surprised if I could've made it through the war alive without them.

"Of course I would also like to thank the members of Dumbledore's Army who have had such incredible courage throughout the war. In particular I'd like to thank Neville Longbottom for taking over from me in my absence. Honestly I think he did a much better job than I could've ever done.

"There are so many other people I would love to thank but the list would go on all night so I won't bore you all. You all know who you are. Thank you all for listening and I hope you all have a wonderful night," Harry finished to cheering and applause and he made his way back to our table.

When he sat down Ginny gave him a quick kiss and everyone told him how well he'd done.

Once the cheering died down the food appeared on the tables.

The house elves had really out done themselves with the incredible three course meal that they provided for us all. I made a mental note to myself to send them something as a thank you.

When dinner was over the Weird Sisters were introduced onto the stage and everyone went wild. I spent hours with friends as we danced and sang our hearts out.

However before long our dancing and singing was becoming worse and more out of tune as some of the older students, me included, were starting to get more and more tipsy. This was due to the free champagne which was available to over seventeens and the Firewhiskey which Seamus had smuggled in.

After a few hours of dancing and drinking I noticed Ron was looking a little queasy so I got Harry to take him to the toilets. I continued dancing for a while but noticed Cormac McLaggen, who had a slight infatuation with me, making his way towards me on the dance floor. I turned to Ginny.

"Can you tell Cormac that I've gone to the toilets?"

"I will but you need to tell him you're not interested one of these days," Ginny replied.

"Thanks Gin and I will one day," I gave her a quick hug before practically running to the closest courtyard.

I noticed that the courtyard had been decorated in a similar way to the Great Hall with summery flowers and tea lights in glass bottles dotted around everywhere.

I made my way to one of the benches in the courtyard and lavished in the feel of the cool breeze against my face. I must've closed my eyes as I didn't notice when Draco Malfoy came to sit next to me on the bench.

"Granger," Malfoy said by way of greeting causing me to jump.

"What do you want Malfoy? Can I not just enjoy the peace and quiet?" I moaned.

"Fine have it your way. I was only trying to be polite," Malfoy said as he walked off. I felt bad for pushing him away.

"Malfoy I'm sorry you can sit with me if you like. I've just had a bit too much to drink," I explained.

Malfoy didn't say anything but came to sit next to me on the bench anyway.

"I must say you clean up well Granger."

"Erm ... thanks I guess. You don't look bad yourself," I said. Wait I just said that out loud? Damn it.

Malfoy smirked a little.

"Oh you think so?" Malfoy pushed me.

"You know fine well that's not what I meant. I was only trying to be polite," I used his words from earlier.

"Touché," Malfoy smirked a little more.

"I need to go back inside, my friends will be waiting," I smiled a little as I stood to walk away but Malfoy caught my wrist. I felt electricity running through my veins at his touch but had absolutely no idea why. I came to the conclusion that it must be the alcohol.

"Wait a second," he said quietly.

I turned back around with a 'Yes?' expression on my face.

"Never mind. See you around Granger," he said as he dropped my wrist and my heart fell a little.

Confused, I made my way back inside where I found Harry and Ron sat around one of the tables in the Great Hall.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Ron as I sat down.

"Bttr thnks," Ron slurred as his head hit the table.

"No more for him tonight," I said to Harry who nodded in reply.

We sat in silence for a few minutes and listened to the music which was still being played on the stage.

"So ..." Harry said, "Are you going to put your name down for the raffle?"

"What raffle?"

"Put your name down and you could win a holiday. The only downside is you don't get to choose who you go with," Harry explained.

"Hmm ... I'm not sure yet. Are you?"

"I don't see why not. I hope I get to go somewhere warm if I win."

"Somewhere warm sounds lovely right about now. Even better would be somewhere with a beach. That's it I'm definitely putting my name down now," I said as I went to enter in the raffle.

I was heading back to the table when I got stopped by Cormac McLaggen.

"Hey Hermione, I've been looking for you all night," he smiled.

"Well, here I am," I said awkwardly.

"Erm ... yeah," Cormac smiled, "Anyway, could I steal a dance?"

"Oh I'm sorry I promised I'd dance with him," I said as I grabbed the nearest male and pulled him close to me. To my utter disgust it was Draco Malfoy, who was looking rather confused.

"Malfoy? Really? Oh well, maybe some other time," he smiled at me as he walked away.

"May I ask what the hell that was all about?" Malfoy asked.

"Cormac wanted to dance with me so I said I couldn't because I'd promised to dance with you," I explained, "Not that I chose you in particular it's just that you happened to be the closest person at the time," I added quickly.

"Whatever," Malfoy said as he smirked and started to walk away.

"Wait! You have to dance with me now otherwise I will hurt Cormac's feelings."

"I think you already have Granger but if it'll shut you up," Malfoy said as he started dancing to the upbeat song that was playing.

Unfortunately the upbeat song quickly ended and the next song was much slower.

"Are you kidding me?" I said to no one in particular.

"Oh just come here," Malfoy said as he dragged me towards him.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm dancing with you," Malfoy replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No I mean-,"

"Shut up Granger," he said as he put one of his hands on my waist and the other in my hand. I followed his lead and put my free hand on his shoulder.

He led me round the dance floor with such ease it was like I was floating a few inches above the ground. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Where did you learn to dance like this?" I asked as he spun me round.

"Mother," he said as if that explained everything.

I shut up and enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. Wait a second did I just say that? What the hell was wrong with me tonight?

The song finished and Malfoy stopped dancing. I felt my face fall slightly.

"Thank you," I breathed.

"My pleasure," Malfoy said as he kissed my hand and walked off. Okay what the hell just happened? I looked around and noticed all eyes were on me and I felt myself blush. I hurried off towards Harry and Ron.

"Having fun?" Harry asked but there was more to his voice. It was almost like he was telling me to be careful.

I just smiled at him and was extremely grateful to a tipsy Professor McGonagall who chose that particular moment to take to the stage, saving me from having to talk to Harry.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I'd like to start by thanking you all for coming and I hope you've all had a wonderful time. I know I have. I'd also like to thank everyone who helped set up for tonight, we couldn't have done it without you. As my last call of business tonight I have been asked to announce the winners of tonight's raffle. We have two prises up for grabs. The first is an all expenses paid trip to a villa in Spain for a week for four people. The second, an all expenses paid trip to the Lake District for a week for two people. And without further ado, the four people going to Spain will be Mr Blaise Zabini, Mr Neville Longbottom, Miss Pansy Parkinson and Miss Luna Lovegood," Professor McGonagall announced as she drew the names from a hat.

"And winning the trip to the Lake District will be Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger. Thank you all for coming. Have a safe journey home and I look forward to seeing most of you again in September. Goodnight," Professor McGonagall smiled as she stepped down from the stage to a large round of applause.

I joined in with the applause half-heartedly as my world was currently falling apart. I was going to have to spend a week with Draco Malfoy. But then again he had been quite pleasant so far that night, so maybe it wouldn't be too bad.

"Hermione are you okay," Harry brought me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine but I think I'd better get going. I'll see you over the summer," I said as I gave him a hug.

"You will indeed. Be careful with Malfoy on that holiday won't you. I know he stopped being a death eater and everything but you can never be too careful," Harry smiled.

"I will Harry. See you," I waved at him. I spent a little while saying goodbye to everyone I knew before I left the grounds and apparated to my home.

Once home I reluctantly took off my beautiful dress, put on my pyjamas, got washed and removed the fifty or so hairpins which were taming my hair before I got into bed. I expected to be able to sleep easily after the long night of partying but one thing kept me awake. Draco Malfoy. It would be just my luck to win a holiday with him of all people.

But don't get me wrong I loved the Lakes. I've always found it a very relaxing holiday. Whenever I'd been caravanning with my parents in the past we often spent quite a lot of time lounging around the caravan or visiting tourist destinations. Actually now I thought about it I could see Malfoy getting bored. Quickly.

I tossed and turned for a long time imagining all the horrors that could take place while alone in the Lake District. I mean he could kill me and no one would know for weeks!

I tried to calm down my thoughts by the only way I could think of. Counting sheep. Miraculously it seemed to work as I woke the next morning to the sound of my alarm telling me it was nine o'clock.

_**Hope you enjoyed it : )**_

_**I know this is a bit slow and doesn't seem to be going anywhere but it will pick up soon I promise.**_

_**I have quite a lot of the next chapter written already so it shouldn't take me too long to get it up.**_

_**Don't forget to check out the dress on my profile, trust me you won't regret it : )**_

_**Please review!**_

_**xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Well here it is, chapter 2! : )**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

_**xx**_

I groaned at my alarm and made my way to the bathroom to get washed. I'd decided that today would be a good chance to go shopping considering I'd be going on holiday the following day.

I chose to drive into town for a change as I hadn't driven for a while and I loved the exhilarating feeling I got whenever I was behind the wheel of a car.

After parking up I headed to a few of my favourite shops to stock up on summer wear. I bought a few pairs of shorts and some pretty tank tops and tees along with a couple of bikinis. I also bought some skinny jeans and a new jacket along with a rain coat and an umbrella as the weather in the Lake District was unpredictable to say the least, even in the summer. I also treat myself to a few new books just because I could.

When I returned home I made a list of everything I would be taking with me and ticked everything off as I packed it into my suitcase.

By six o'clock that evening my suitcase was packed and ready. Content with my achievement I decided to treat myself to an hour or so reading one of my new books.

I had only just picked up my book when my phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID to find that it was an unknown number. I was confused at first but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello," I answered tentatively.

"_Granger is that you?"_ A male voice I recognised but couldn't quite place spoke from the other end of the line.

"Yes, who is this?"

"_It's Draco Malfoy,"_ he replied.

"Malfoy? How did you get my number?" I started to get worried.

"_A friend of a friend. Anyway that's not what I'm calling about."_

"Okay then what do you want?" I asked even though I still wasn't happy that Malfoy had gotten hold of my mobile number.

"_I was wondering if you knew how we were supposed to get to our little holiday tomorrow," _Malfoy didn't sound thrilled about the situation either.

"Well I haven't been told so I was just going to take my Mini Cooper."

"_Ah right ..."_ Malfoy trailed off.

"You don't know what a Mini Cooper is do you?" I almost laughed but stopped myself quickly. That would be cruel.

"Erm, not exactly," Malfoy mumbled.

"It's a car. I figure we'll need one to get around once we're there anyway."

"_Oh right yeah a car; of course, I knew that," _Malfoy rambled, _"I don't suppose you've any idea how I'm supposed to get there do you?"_

"No sorry. You could always come with me if you like," I offered though I regretted it immediately. Why was I offering to give up more of my free time to spend it with Malfoy?

"_Well if that's okay with you. I've never been to the Lake District before so I have no idea how to get there."_

"Well I go with my family quite a lot so that's no problem for me. Anyway I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine o'clock."

"_In the morning?" _Malfoy sounded horrified.

"Obviously," I moaned.

"_Eurgh. Fine but I'm warning you now I am not a morning person," _Malfoy huffed before he hung up. How rude.

.

When I woke up the following morning I groaned internally as I remembered what the day ahead had in store for me. This thought remained with me as I packed up the last few things on my list and loaded everything into the car.

I went back to the house to check that I hadn't left anything behind before locking up and getting into my Mini Cooper, plugging in my iPod and putting on my favourite playlist before driving to Malfoy's.

It took around half an hour to get to Malfoy's house and at first I worried that I wouldn't find it but these doubts were quickly put aside the second I saw Malfoy Manor rising above all of the other buildings in the area.

I turned onto the drive and noticed how gloomy the manor looked. I could tell it was once a beautiful building but the war had obviously taken its toll on it.

I timidly pulled further up onto the drive, parked my car and rang the doorbell.

After a few seconds a house elf opened the door.

"Malfoy Manor," the house elf said in a high pitched voice.

"Is Draco Malfoy home?" I asked the elf.

"Yes miss. I will get him for you miss," the house elf said before hurrying off into the manor.

A couple of minutes later Malfoy came to the door dragging a rather large suitcase behind him.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Malfoy huffed as he walked past me to my car.

"You weren't kidding when you said this was a Mini. Will we both fit in that?" Malfoy looked seriously doubtful.

"Are you going to moan all week?" I said as I took his suitcase from him, shrunk it slightly and put it in the boot next to mine.

"Depends," he shrugged.

"On?" I prompted.

"Just depends," Malfoy said as he got into the car.

I shook my head at his pettiness. Yes this wasn't exactly my idea of fun but it was a free holiday and we might as well make the most of it.

I got into the driver's side and put on my seatbelt. I saw Malfoy look at me curiously as I did so.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked.

"Erm ... putting on my seatbelt?" I asked, not sure what he was getting at.

"Do I have to do that?"

"Well I'd rather you did. I don't particularly want to get fined."

Malfoy grunted but fumbled with the seatbelt and got himself all tangled up in it.

"Here," I said as I leant over and fastened his seat belt for him. I heard his breath hitch slightly as I leant across him but didn't think much of it as I sat back in my seat and turned on the ignition.

We hadn't made it to the end of the drive before Malfoy moaned again.

"What is this?" Malfoy asked looking around the car.

"What is what Malfoy?"

"This music, if you can even call it that," Malfoy mumbled.

"Oh it's Ed Sheeran," he looked at me blankly so I continued, "The A Team? Don't tell me you've never heard this song before. It's on the radio all the time!"

"I don't listen to the radio much. And even if I did I wouldn't listen to this muggle rubbish," Malfoy motioned to the radio where Bruno Mars was now singing The Lazy Song.

"Well I like it so we're not changing it," I smiled to myself, content with the fact that Malfoy didn't have the slightest idea of how to change the song on my iPod.

We spent the next few minutes in silence listening to my iPod and watching the road. Eventually Malfoy spoke up.

"What is there to do in the Lake Region anyway?"

"It's the Lake District Malfoy. Were you actually serious when you said you've never been to the Lakes before?" I was shocked.

"I prefer to go abroad on holiday," Malfoy shrugged.

"Hmm, can't argue with that one but you should still visit the Lake District now and then. I think it's the most beautiful place in England. But that's just my opinion."

"Right, but what do we do when we're there?"

"Erm ... we could go hill walking," Malfoy groaned so I continued, "or kayaking," another moan, "or pony trekking," another moan, "If you're going to be like that why don't you come up with some suggestions and I'll tell you if we can do it or not," I huffed.

"Fine ... erm ... swimming?"

"Yes, anymore?"

"Shopping?"

"What are you a girl? Yes they have shops but it's not exactly a place where you go shopping."

"I'm bored of this game, how long until we get there?"

"About four hours," I replied and Malfoy groaned.

We fell into silence again as my iPod played Glad You Came by The Wanted.

"Are we there yet?" Malfoy groaned.

"You keep asking me that and I'll hex you so bad you won't be able to move for weeks. But no we're not there yet; it's only been about five minutes since you last asked. And we'll need to stop for petrol," I said as I looked down to notice we didn't have enough to get all the way there.

"Petrol?" Malfoy asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Seriously? You don't know what petrol is?"

"Would I be asking if I knew?" Malfoy looked irritated.

"Fine, it's a volatile mixture of flammable hydrocarbons, such as hexane and octane. It's derived from petroleum and is used mainly as a fuel in internal-combustion engines," I huffed. I knew he wouldn't understand most of that but it felt good to intimidate him slightly.

"Excuse me?"

"Without it the car wouldn't work," I said simply.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" Malfoy huffed and went back to looking out of the window.

After about two hours of near silence we pulled into a service station and I got some petrol while Malfoy waited in the car. Once I'd paid I got back into the car and parked in the main part of the service station.

"What're we doing now?" Malfoy asked.

"Well I'm going to the toilet but we can stop here and get some food or a coffee if you'd like?"

"Not sure what a coffee is but food would be good," Malfoy said as he got out of the car.

We made our way into the service station, stopped to go to the toilets and then went through to the food area. I spotted a Burger King sign and immediately got a craving.

"Do you fancy a Burger King?" I asked Malfoy as I turned to face him. He looked completely bewildered by his surroundings.

"A what?"

"Burger King. It's like McDonalds," I said.

"Still not ringing any bells," Malfoy said.

"Well it's mostly beef burgers but they do chicken burgers and chicken nuggets too," I explained.

"Oh I see. Yes that sounds okay," Malfoy said and we made our way to the Burger King queue.

"Can I help you?" The guy at the till asked.

"I'll have a Chicken Royale meal, regular, with a diet coke please," I said.

"And for you?" He motioned to Malfoy.

"Erm ..." Malfoy stuttered, "A beef burger?" He looked at me curiously.

"He'll have a whopper meal, regular, with ... what would you like to drink?" I asked as I turned to Malfoy.

"Erm ... coke?"

"With a coke please," I smiled and paid before we stood to the side to wait for our food.

When the food was ready I collected it and we took a seat at one of the tables in the food area and began eating.

I sat down and started picking at my fries while Malfoy just stared at the packaging in front of him.

"You have to open it," I told him.

"I know that," Malfoy huffed, "these muggles have such an unusual way of life," he added under his breath.

I pretended to ignore his last comment and continued eating instead.

"You know this isn't right," Malfoy said matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" I asked slightly confused.

"You bought me lunch. I never let women buy me lunch. I'll pay you back when we get back to the car," Malfoy said. I was shocked at his generosity. I guess it was just some Malfoy morals that he'd been brought up with.

"Thank you but you really don't have to do that. It's not like we're on a date or anything," I smiled and Malfoy almost choked on his food over the thought.

"I know Granger but that's how I was brought up," Malfoy said simply. I could tell I wasn't going to win this one so I changed the subject.

"You know we're going to have to start calling each other by our first names. Muggles don't generally go around calling each other by their surnames," I explained.

"Hmm ... I guess you have a point there Gr- I mean Hermione," he said. The sound of my name coming from his mouth sounded so unusual. Though I couldn't say it was a bad unusual. Actually it sounded quite sexy in his deep voice. I mentally slapped myself for my thoughts.

I smiled at him and we finished our lunch before heading back to the car.

Two hours and a relatively quiet car journey later we arrived at our destination according to my sat nav. However we found ourselves in a caravan site with no idea how to figure out where we were staying.

"Ma- sorry Draco, does it say anywhere in the pack we were given where exactly to go once we're in the caravan site?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Draco seemed to still be disgusted by the fact that we were in a caravan site.

"Eugh, give it here," I said grabbing the pack from Draco.

I rummaged through until I came across the sheet I was looking for.

"Ah here we go. It says lot number 310. But it doesn't say where that is," I looked up and noticed a small hut near the entrance of the site, "Draco wait here I won't be long," I said getting out of the car.

"Wait a second where are you-," Draco started but I closed the car door, cutting him off.

I made my way to the small wooden hut and knocked on the door.

The door to the hut opened and my jaw dropped to the floor. The guy in the hut was tall, tanned and muscular with mousy brown hair, high cheekbones and a strong jaw line. But what really drew me in were his eyes. No matter how long I looked I couldn't figure out the colour. One minute they looked blue, the next a light green and the next almost silver.

I realised I was staring when the guy cleared his throat.

"Can I help you?" He asked as I blushed.

"Erm ... I was wondering where lot 310 is. I don't have a map," I spoke quietly, still taken back by his beauty.

"Could I ask your name please?" He said softly.

"Hermione Granger," I answered.

"Wait here a second," the guy said as he went back into his hut. He turned back to me a minute later with a map and a pen.

"Here's your lot," he said as he drew a ring around a caravan, "and here's where we are now," he said as he drew a star on the map, "You need to go along this road and then the lot you want is on the left," he smiled at me.

"Oh, that's quite simple. I feel like I've wasted you're time. Sorry," I smiled sheepishly.

"No, you've actually given me something to do so I should be thanking you ... Hermione," he said as he leant towards me. I blushed. Again.

He handed me the map and our fingers touched. His fingers lingered a few seconds longer than was necessary and I blushed once again.

"Hermione what's taking so long?" Draco huffed as he walked up behind me.

Draco appearing at my side made the guy straighten up quickly.

"I thought I told you to wait in the car," I turned on Draco.

"I'm surprised you haven't learnt by now that I don't take orders Granger," Malfoy smirked at me.

I turned away from him, frustrated.

"I'm sorry about him. But thank you for the map ..."

"Mason," the guy in the hut finished for me.

"Well it was nice to meet you Mason," I smiled before turning back towards Draco and the car.

"He seemed ... friendly," Malfoy said when we were back in the car. The way he said friendly implied that mason was being slightly more than just friendly.

"And why exactly should that be any of your business?" I glared at him.

"I was simply stating a fact. You go ahead and flirt with whoever you want," Draco smirked.

"Woah, woah, woah. Who said I was flirting? I did nothing of the sort!"

"If you say so."

"Malfoy I swear-,"

"I thought we were calling each other by our first names Hermione," he cut me off.

"Shut it _Draco_," I emphasised his name. Thankfully he didn't push me further so I turned the key in the ignition and drove us to the caravan.

We arrived at lot number 310 a couple of minutes later. I pulled up on the small drive and I noticed Draco had gone quieter than before.

"Draco?" I asked, curious as to his silence.

"What the hell is this?" Draco said quietly. It gave me the impression that he was about to explode so I tried to stay calm.

"It's a static caravan. And quite a fancy one by the looks of it," I said as I started to get out of the car.

"A static caravan?" Draco asked curiously as he also got out of the car.

"Yes," I said still trying to keep calm, "It's a muggle thing. They use them as holiday homes. Don't judge it until you get inside."

Draco huffed but didn't say anything more as he went to the back of the car and struggled to open the boot. I pushed him aside and pressed the release button, which earned me a glare as he took out his wand and started to levitate his suitcase. When I noticed what he was doing I quickly snatched his wand from his hand.

"What the hell Hermione!" He shouted.

"Draco this is a muggle holiday park! We can't use magic!" I half whispered half shouted.

"Eurgh! Are there any good points about this so called holiday?" Draco groaned as he picked up his suitcase and made his way onto the decking.

I had to bite my tongue as I grabbed my suitcase from the boot and made my way onto the decking.

"Do you have the key?" Malfoy asked when I joined him.

"No, I thought you had it," I answered.

"Why would I have it?"

I opened my mouth to reply but stopped myself quickly and I turned back to the car to retrieve the key.

When I returned Draco took the key from my hand and opened the door. I expected him to be gentlemanly and let me go in first but his bad mood was obviously overruling his upbringing.

"Whatever happened to ladies first," I muttered under my breath but either Draco didn't hear me or he chose to ignore me.

I entered the caravan and noticed it was much nicer than the average caravan. It had a large living area to the left which had a large floor-to-ceiling bay window, a sofa and two chairs, all leather, and a flat screen TV. The living area was joined to the kitchen by a breakfast bar with two stools. The kitchen had a window above the sink which was on the same wall as the front door and a cooker to the right of the sink.

Directly across from the front door was a glass dining table and to the right was a doorway. Draco opened the door and I followed him through into a small passageway. There were another three doors in the passageway, one to the left, one to the right and one straight ahead. The door to the left had a small bathroom with a shower, the one to the right was a small bedroom with two twin beds and the door at the end was another bedroom with a double bed. It was much bigger than the first bedroom and it had a large floor to ceiling window directly across from the door which looked straight out of the back of the caravan and over a small stream. This bedroom also had a small walk in wardrobe.

"Well I know where I'm sleeping," Draco said as he put his suitcase down on the double bed and expanded it back to normal size.

"Draco you really are arrogant," I huffed as I put my suitcase down on one of the twin beds in the smaller bedroom.

I unpacked my clothes and put them into the wardrobe, using magic, before I went through to the living area where I found Draco looking at the TV curiously.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I watched him.

"What the hell is this thing?" He answered my question with a question.

"It's a TV," I explained.

"But it doesn't look like a TV," Draco replied still examining the back screen on the wall.

"That's because it's a flat screen TV. The books in muggle studies only show old fashioned TV's," I pressed the button on top of the TV but nothing happened.

"Was that supposed to do something?" Draco smirked.

"It was meant to turn it on but ... oh I remember now. We have to turn on the water and electricity," I explained as I retrieved the pack we were given from the dining room table.

"It says here that the switches are at the back under the caravan. I won't be a minute," I said as I made my way outside.

I managed to open up the flap and reached under the caravan for the levers. As I reached further under my bum stuck up in the air.

"Nice arse Granger," I could hear the smirk in Malfoy's voice.

I stood up and met his eyes.

"Very original. For that you can turn on the levers. I can't reach them."

"In these clothes? Are you kidding me?" Malfoy looked appalled. I noticed he was wearing designer muggle clothing and I sighed.

"Unless you want to freeze in there tonight I suggest you turn on those levers," I said as I motioned to the caravan and gave him my best glare.

"Fine! But don't be expecting me to do things like this too often," Draco said as he shuffled under the caravan.

"Anytime today Draco," I mumbled as I waited but I don't think he heard me.

"Done," Draco exclaimed after a few minutes. He crawled out and stood in front of me and I couldn't suppress my giggles. He was covered head to toe in mud, leaves and cobwebs.

"What's so funny?" He asked, annoyed.

I pointed to his clothes by way of an explanation and watched as his face turned red with anger.

"Grangerrr!" He shouted, but his scowl quickly turned mischievous and I stopped laughing.

"What?" I asked but he just continued to smirk at me.

"Draco ... ?" This time he leapt towards me and gave me a bear hug. I stood stock still. What the hell was that? But as much as I was concerned about his intentions I found myself enjoying his embrace. Eventually he pulled away and a smirk grew on his face once more.

I still couldn't move due to shock. I felt that my mouth was hanging open and I just looked at him with confusion plastered on my face.

He looked down my body and motioned for me to do the same. I looked down and noticed that I was now also covered in mud, leaves and cobwebs.

"Malfoy! Was there really a need for that?" I stormed off towards the caravan and heard his footsteps following me.

When I reached the kitchen I cast scourgify on myself and Draco.

"Oh come on Hermione you're not still mad are you?" Draco asked smiling slightly.

"Fine, I'll make peace but only because I have to live with you for the next week," I replied as I made my way further into the kitchen. I looked in all of the cupboards and noticed that every single one was empty.

"Draco we have no food so I'm going to go to that shop we passed on the way here," I told him as I made my way to the door.

"Is that the one near that hut?" He asked with a glint of something in his eyes. If I didn't know any better I would've said it was jealousy.

"Yes why?" I asked, now curious.

"I'm coming with you," Draco stated.

"Okay then, but we're walking there," I hoped to deter him from coming with me. I really wanted a break from him even if it was for a little while.

"Eugh, fine. How long will that take?"

"Not long. About five or ten minutes maybe."

"Well there's nothing better to do I suppose," Draco muttered as we left.

Even though Draco was with me the walk was quite peaceful. The sun was starting to get low in the sky and the birds were chirping happily. I felt myself becoming relaxed for the first time in days.

When we passed the hut I noticed Mason still working and I gave him a wave. He started to wave back but stopped suddenly when he noticed Draco. I looked at him and saw he was glaring in the direction of Mason.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"What was what for?" He asked acting oblivious to the exchange.

"You know what. Why did you glare at Mason?"

"I did no such thing," he smirked and made his strides longer.

"Draco!" He continued to walk in the direction of the shop and I knew I wasn't going to get a straight answer from him. I gave up and caught up to him as he entered the shop.

It was only small inside but it had everything we needed.

"What do you want for dinner?" I asked Draco when we entered the shop.

"That depends. Who's cooking?"

"Well I assumed you don't cook so me."

"In that case I'll have anything. As long as it's edible," he added the last bit more quietly and I shot him a look.

"Then we're having spaghetti Bolognese, whether you like it or not," I smiled sweetly at him which earned me a glare.

We made our way through the shop and I found all of the ingredients I would need plus a few extra things for breakfast in the morning.

We paid for our items and were heading back outside when Draco stopped me.

"Is that a pub?" Draco asked me, pointing to a building beside the shop.

"Yes why?"

"Just curious," he said before striding off in the direction of our caravan. I shook my head at him as I hurried to keep up with his long strides.

"Draco why do you ask?" I asked when I caught up with him.

"Why do you need to know everything?"

"Because ... Just because okay. Now give me an answer," I glared at him.

"Honestly it's not that interesting, I simply thought it looked like a pub but wasn't entirely sure as it is a muggle pub and muggle things are never what you expect," he explained calmly.

I wasn't entirely convinced that was the truth but I was certain I wouldn't get a better answer so I tried to calm down by observing the wildlife.

.

"Do you want dinner now?" I asked Draco when we entered the caravan.

"Sure," he said as he followed me in.

"I'll start it now then. Why don't you just watch the TV and stay out of my way?"

"Whatever," Draco shrugged as he sat down on the couch.

Five minutes later Draco came back into the kitchen.

"Need some help?" he asked as he came up behind me.

"You don't know how to work the TV do you," I said without turning to look at him.

"Can I not offer to help with dinner without being accused of not knowing how to turn on a TV?"

"Nope," I said as I turned and smiled at him sweetly.

"Look do you want help or not?" Draco looked slightly irritated so I didn't push him further.

"You could chop the onion," I told him as I turned my attention back to the mince which was sizzling in the pan.

Draco didn't say anything but a few minutes later I heard him chopping. I turned to look at him and almost laughed out loud. The sight of Draco Malfoy, in a kitchen, chopping an onion the muggle way was just so peculiar I found it funny. But even funnier were the tears which were streaming down his face. I let out a little giggle.

"What?" Draco said as he turned to face me.

I kept quiet and did my best to hold back my laughter.

"Granger what is so funny?"

"Nothing," I giggled as I turned back to the mince.

"Granger," he said with a threat in his voice.

"I thought you were going to call me Hermione?"

"That's it," he said as he dug his fingers into my sides and started to tickle me.

"Dra ... co ... st ... op ... it!" I managed to let out between my laughter.

"What's the magic word?" Draco smirked.

I tried to glare at him but it didn't really have the desired effect as I continued to let out unattractive guffaws.

"I ... can't ... breathe!" I shouted as I fell to the floor, dragging Draco with me.

The shock of falling stopped his assault on my sides but I was now pinned to the floor underneath him. I groaned.

"Draco get off me," I said annoyed.

"What's the magic word?" He repeated.

I glared at him again but he seemed completely unfazed.

"Draco," I almost growled.

He leant further towards me, if that was even possible, and whispered into my ear.

"Not until you say the magic word," he said sounding amused.

His breath tickled my ear and his closeness caused my breath to catch.

He pulled back slightly and looked into my eyes. The smell of his aftershave filled my nostrils and for some reason I wanted him to close the gap between us and touch his lips to mine. However I was quickly brought back to my senses when the smell of burning mince wafted down to me.

"The mince is burning," I said quietly.

Draco quickly got to his feet, allowing me to stand and see to the mince.

"I think I'm going to read or something," Draco said as he left the kitchen.

Okay what the HELL just happened? If I didn't know better I would've said that Draco was having the same thoughts as me and that he was about to kiss me. I shook my head. There was no way in creation Draco liked me. Wait a second, I don't like Draco anyway so why the hell should I care that he doesn't like me? Okay I needed to calm down before I gave myself a headache.

I managed to calm myself down slightly as I finished cooking dinner but soon dinner was done and I had to face Draco again.

"Draco," I called him to the table rather reluctantly.

"Hmm?" He said looking up from his book.

"Dinner," I said with a 'duh' expression.

"Oh," he said as he made his way to the table.

We sat down on opposite sides of the table and kept quiet.

I watched as Draco took a mouthful and his eyes widened slightly.

"What?" I said worried that it was awful. Though why I should be worried about what he thinks I have no idea.

"This is actually quite good," Draco sounded and looked extremely shocked.

"You could look less shocked you know," I smiled, "But thank you."

"Welcome," Draco said as he took another mouthful.

We finished dinner with little talking.

"So ... what do we do now?" Draco asked.

"Well I think _Top Gear _is on in half an hour but for now we need to wash up the dishes," I smiled at him.

Draco smirked at me as he picked up his wand.

"Draco ..." I warned but it didn't do any good as he gave his wand a flick, causing the plates, knives, forks and dirty pans to fly to the sink where they proceeded to wash themselves.

"Draco stop it! What if someone sees?" I motioned to the floor-to-ceiling bay window at the front of the caravan.

"You're good at the obliviate charm aren't you?" Draco shrugged.

I shot him a glare but didn't stop him. Honestly I couldn't be bothered to wash the dishes myself.

"So what do we do now?" Draco asked.

"Erm ... we could watch the TV," I offered.

"Is there anything to do here other than watch the TV?"

"Erm ... we could go for a walk by the river?"

"Let's watch TV," Draco said as he stood and moved to the living room. I laughed quietly at his reaction.

Draco took a seat at one end of the sofa and I sat at the other end. I turned on the TV and put on the news.

"Do we have to watch this?" Draco moaned.

"Yes, it's good to know what's going on in the world. Even if it is the muggle world," I told him.

"Whatever," Draco huffed, "I'm going to get a drink."

I watched him walk into the kitchen and rummage through the cupboards for a glass. Eventually he found one, got himself a drink then came back to sit next to me. However this time he was much closer. In fact we were almost toughing and I felt my heart rate and breathing rate increase with the anticipation that we might touch. When I realised what I was thinking I mentally slapped myself for the second time that day.

After a while _Top Gear _came on and even though Draco had little to no idea what they were talking about I saw the corners of his mouth turn up slightly as he watched Jeremy Clarkson and Richard Hammond constantly crash into an infuriated James May.

By the end of the programme we were both laughing like crazy at the presenters' antics and without realising it we had moved closer together so that there was no space between us.

When we finished laughing I turned my head to look at Draco.

"So ...?" I said.

"So ... what?" Draco looked baffled.

"So ... what did you think?" I asked calmly.

"Of what?" Draco asked as he eyed me curiously.

"Of the show," I said quickly, "What else would I be talking about?" I added.

"Nothing," Draco quickly replied, "And it actually wasn't bad for a muggle show."

I smiled and looked straight into his eyes. I wished he would give me straight answers instead of these lies.

"What?" Draco asked quietly.

I almost confronted him about the lies but stopped myself. I didn't want to argue even more.

"Nothing," I answered quietly.

Draco continued to look into my eyes and I felt my heart rate increase again and I realised too late that I was starting to lean towards him.

To my surprise Draco didn't pull back or stop me but started to lean towards me too.

Just before our lips touched I pulled back. Why did I keep getting myself into these situations? I stood quickly.

"I'm going to bed, it's been a long day," I gushed as I hurried off to bed leaving a confused Draco to stare after me from the sofa.

_**Well I hope you liked it : )**_

_**Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up in the next few days but I make no promises : P**_

_**Please keep the reviews coming they really make my day : D**_

_**xx**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay before I start chapter 3 I'd like to say if you don't like Hermione/Draco DON'T READ simple as. It's not exactly rocket science now is it?**_

_**If you do insist on reading then don't leave completely irrelevant and nonsensical reviews okay? **_

_**CONSTUCTIVE criticism is always welcome but as the saying goes, 'if you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all'**_

_**I'd also like to say to that petty reviewer that I'm onto you. I know you put exactly the same review onto many stories so do us all a favour and get a life, yeah? If you're going to flame at least be original about it.**_

_**Rightio rant over, on with the story : )**_

_**Enjoy **_

_**xx**_

I opened my eyes to a cool dark room with a sort of fresh smell which I didn't recognise. It smelt kind of like the country. Then it dawned on me. I was in the Lake District, in a caravan, with Draco Malfoy.

The thought of Draco Malfoy made me shudder as I remembered the antics of the previous day. As I motivated myself to get out of bed I promised myself that today I would not succumb to Draco Malfoy's charms. I would remain level headed and I would not initiate any arguments. At least I'd do my best.

Eventually I managed to roll out of my warm, comfortable bed and into the cool morning air. I didn't bother to get dressed as it was only seven o'clock in the morning so I put my most comfortable hoodie on over my pyjamas – short shorts and a tank top – and made my way to the living room.

At first I noticed that it was much cooler here in the Lakes than in the south, though it wasn't quite as cold as Scotland. Winter mornings at Hogwarts could be freezing in the stone castle.

I made my way to the sofa in the living room but quickly jumped away from it when the cool leather touched my bare legs. I eased myself down onto the sofa carefully; slowly getting my skin used to the temperature, and looked out of the window. I noticed that the amount of wildlife had more than doubled since the previous night. There were red squirrels dashing around left right and centre, ducks waddling merrily towards the stream and birds of all colours shapes and sizes chirping in the trees. There were even a few rabbits bounding around.

I was watching two squirrels chasing each other up and down trees when I spotted an elderly lady helping her grandchildren to put some nuts onto a feeder. At first I thought it was for the birds but spotted a few squirrels nibbling on the nuts a few minutes later.

Looking around I realised that a lot of caravans had these feeders in front of them. Including our caravan. So I went into the kitchen in search of some nuts to put onto it.

Miraculously I found a handful of hazelnuts and a few peanuts. I made myself a mental note to stock up on nuts as I put what we had out onto the feeder.

Almost an hour had passed, in which I watched the wildlife and listened to snippets of the news on the TV, when a scrawny owl arrived and started tapping on the window.

I quickly let it in and took the Daily Prophet from it, putting a few coins in the pouch attached to its leg before shooing it away again. Although the Lake District had a lot of wildlife I was pretty sure that owls making house deliveries was not a usual sight.

I spent the next hour or so reading through the Prophet but when I realised there was nothing interesting I went to the kitchen and made myself some cereal.

I was sat at the breakfast bar eating it when Draco finally decided to make an appearance. I noticed that he was only wearing a pair of grey Jack Wills sweatpants when he stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.

"Good morning," I smiled at him cheerily. I was determined to be friendlier with Draco today no matter what it cost me.

"Morning," Draco yawned and stretched. As he did so he closed his eyes and I took a closer look at his muscular torso. I watched his muscles tense and ripple as he stretched and I felt my jaw drop slightly. I hadn't realised that he'd opened his eyes again until he smirked and asked, "What's for breakfast?"

I was caught off-guard and at first didn't say anything. Eventually I closed my mouth and regained my sanity. I did not find Draco Malfoy attractive. I just didn't. I think.

"Cereal. We don't have anything else. Which reminds me we'll need to go food shopping today," I gushed.

"Whatever," Draco smirked slightly as he poured himself some cereal before joining me at the breakfast bar. He knew his appearance had gotten to me but he was obviously too tired to make anything of it. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"So what are we doing today?" Draco said after a few minutes of eating in silence.

I opened my mouth and was about to shout at him for constantly making me decide on our activities when I remembered the promise I'd made to myself that morning. I closed my mouth, took a deep breath and started again.

"We need to go food shopping, as I've already mentioned, but I don't know what you want to do this afternoon. We could go to a farm that does beautiful ice cream if you want. It looks like quite a nice day after all," I said as I motioned through the window to where the sun was peeking through the trees and causing the morning dew to sparkle.

"Hmm ... that actually doesn't sound too bad," Draco smiled slightly as he floated his empty cereal bowl to the sink.

My mouth hung open in shock.

"What's with your fish impressions today?" Draco smirked.

I snapped my mouth shut which only proved his point by making me look more like a fish and caused him to laugh gently. I scowled at him.

"I was simply shocked that you're not being awkward about what you want to do today, that's all," I said incredulously.

Draco shrugged.

"What time do you want to go to the shops then?" He asked.

"Erm ... about an hour? I need a shower first," I answered.

"Okay, I can be ready for then," he said as he went back to his room.

I stared after him as he went, completely shocked at the civilised conversation which had passed between us. I have to admit I also stared at his beautifully toned back.

.

An hour later we were both sat in the car, washed dressed and ready to go to the shops.

"Right I'm pretty sure I know where we're going but just in case I need you to take this," I handed Draco a map, "This is where the shop is so just keep an eye on the roads for me," I smiled as I pointed to a place on the map.

"Right," Draco said as he took a closer look at the map.

"You do understand how to read muggle roads from a map don't you?"

"I'll certainly do my best," Draco didn't sound particularly confident.

I wasn't entirely convinced but we set off to the shops anyway.

We drove in near silence for a few minutes until we came to a crossroads.

"Draco which way do I go here?"

"Erm ... where is 'here' exactly?" Draco said as he studied the map closely.

"Draco I asked you to keep an eye on the map!" I groaned. I realised after I'd said it that I'd broken my promise to myself ... already. Damn it.

"I'm trying but these stupid muggles don't exactly make it easy. I mean could they fit any more tiny little words on here if they tried?"

"Draco that's not really that important right now. What matters is figuring out which direction I have to go at this crossroads. And be quick, the lights are about to change."

"Right ... erm ... straight on," Draco said uncertainly.

I looked at him cautiously but did as he said.

"Oh no wait a second I'm on the wrong page ... we were meant to turn left," Draco said as soon as we'd crossed the junction. He looked at me apologetically.

It took all of my will power to stop myself from yelling at him.

"Is there a roundabout coming up soon?" I asked in a rather strained voice.

"Yes ... At least I think that's what this circular thing is ..." Draco trailed off as he studied the map again.

I took a quick look at where he was pointing on the map and discovered that it was in fact a roundabout.

"Yes it is. In that case I can turn around easily. You're off the hook," I said as I gave him a look out of the corner of my eye.

Draco smiled sheepishly.

Thankfully we made it to the shops a while later with no more errors and due to the shopping list I'd written earlier it didn't take us long to find everything we needed. Although it still took a little longer than I had hoped as Draco was rather easily distracted. He found the whole idea of a supermarket highly unusual and couldn't quite comprehend that one store sold such a variety of different products. I recall having to pull him away from various objects as he muttered, 'muggles and their peculiar ways'.

.

It was almost one o'clock by the time we returned to the caravan to pack away the shopping and Draco was complaining that he was hungry as soon as we walked through the door.

By the time of his third complaint I was ready to explode. Not only from his constant complaining but also because he was stood watching me as I packed away the shopping. I took a deep breath and took my head out of the cupboard I was putting food into to meet his eyes.

"Why don't you make us some sandwiches?" I offered calmly.

"Can't you-," he started but I gave him a look that told him there was no chance in hell that I was making the sandwiches.

"Fine," he muttered as he got out the bread, butter and ham.

"Is ham okay?" He asked.

"Whatever is easiest. I really don't mind," I replied from inside the cupboard. I really couldn't be bothered to argue with him about sandwich fillings.

"Ham it is then," Draco muttered as he started to butter the bread.

We spent an hour putting away the shopping and eating our sandwiches before we left the caravan again to go to the ice cream farm.

.

"Abbott Lodge Jersey Ice Cream," Draco read from the sign as we entered the farm, "Remind me again what it is that's so special about this particular ice cream?"

"It's made right here from the milk produced by the Jersey cows on this farm. Plus they make it in all kinds of unusual but delicious flavours. Trust me you'll love it."

"If you say so," Draco muttered.

I decided not to argue with him about it and instead let him be amazed by the gorgeous ice cream. I had no doubt that he would be amazed.

We made our way into the beautifully converted barn and were greeted by a huge glass display containing a variety of different flavours of ice cream.

We made our way to the counter where we were greeted by a young and pretty brunette.

"What can I get you?" She smiled at me sweetly.

"Hmm ... Could I have tropical vanilla and green apple?"

"Sure thing. Do you want it in a cup or a cone?"

"A cup please," I smiled as she got my ice cream and handed it to me.

"And what can I get for you?" She asked Draco but her sweet smile had become flirty. I felt a pang in my chest. If I didn't know better I would've said it was a pang of jealousy. I shook my head to clear my mind of such stupid thoughts.

"I'll have what she said," Draco said as he put his arm around my waist. I stood completely still, completely in shock.

Eventually I regained control of my body and looked Draco in the eye. I was about to open my mouth when he gave me a look that said 'just play along'. I closed my mouth and watched the girl behind the counter get Draco's ice cream. I noticed that she now looked a little miserable.

Draco paid for both of our ice creams and we made our way outside to sit in the afternoon sun while we ate.

"Draco what happened back there?" I asked after I'd taken a bite from my ice cream.

"Oh yeah. I pretended that you were my girlfriend to stop that girl flirting with me," Draco shrugged like it was nothing.

"Well can you not do it in future please?"

"If that's what you really want. But if you ask me it looked like you enjoyed it," Draco smirked as he turned back to his ice cream.

"That is so not true! Why would I enjoy the thought of a ferret as my boyfriend?"

"Well I imagine there are few people in this world that would enjoy having a ferret as a boyfriend. But I do believe that you would enjoy the thought of having me as a boyfriend," Draco smirked again.

"Oh shut up Draco," I scowled at him.

"That didn't sound like a no," Draco muttered.

I glared at him.

"I wouldn't call you my boyfriend if my life depended on it."

"Denial," Draco sang.

"I am not in denial! You know what I am no longer having this discussion with you."

"Whatever," Draco shrugged.

We finished our ice cream in complete silence before heading back to the caravan.

.

It was four o'clock by the time we got back to the caravan.

"Shall I start dinner now?" I asked Draco when we walked through the door. We'd hardly spoken since our argument at the ice cream place so I wasn't really expecting an answer.

"Sure," Draco answered in a rather cheerful tone. I was shocked.

Thankfully he then made his way to the living room without offering to help with dinner. Yes it would've been nice to have some help but after what happened the previous day I was much happier with him in the living room.

I placed our dinner onto the dining table and called Draco over.

"What is it?" He asked as he sat down.

"Bell pepper and spinach risotto."

"Oh," Draco said as he looked at it curiously.

"Don't judge it until you've tried it," I told him as I sat at the table.

I watched as he took a bite and his face turned from a frown to a rather shocked smile.

"Told you so," I muttered as I started to eat. Draco gave me a look but continued to eat anyway.

We finished dinner and once again Draco floated the dirty dished to the sink. I just shook my head and he smiled mischievously.

"Do you fancy a wander down to that pub tonight?" Draco asked. I was shocked that he was finally coming up with ideas of things to do.

"Why the hell not," I shrugged and went to get changed.

I put on some skinny jeans, a cream tank top with ruffles around the neckline and my favourite beige fitted jacket. I made my way back to the kitchen and put on some brown ankle boots with a sheepskin lining which folded over at the top.

I was just applying a bit of lip gloss when Draco appeared wearing straight leg skinny jeans, a classic tailored light blue shirt and black dress shoes. He looked even sexier than usual. Wait did I just say that? What happened to being level headed? I realised I'd been staring when Draco smirked at me.

"Like what you see," Draco said as he held out his arms.

I scoffed and turned away to finish applying my lip gloss.

"That wasn't a no," Draco smirked.

"Are we going to the pub or not?" I asked him as I picked up my bag.

Draco didn't answer but his smirk grew as he followed me out of the door.

.

I noticed that Draco, for what must be the first time since we'd begun this little holiday, wasn't shocked by his surroundings.

I had a look around and noticed that it was just a bog standard pub. It wasn't grimy or dingy but on the other hand it wasn't particularly modern. It was just an everyday, run of the mill muggle pub.

I shrugged, though I did find it unusual that he seemed to be accustomed to muggle pubs, and made my way to the bar where Draco was waiting for me.

"What do you want to drink?" Draco asked when I joined him.

"You don't need to buy me a drink," I told him.

"Well tough luck, what do you want?"

"I'll have a Malibu and lemonade," I mumbled frustrated.

"One Stella and one Malibu and lemonade," Draco said to the bartender who nodded and went to get our drinks.

"Draco how is it you know about muggle alcoholic beverages and yet you know nothing else about muggles?"

"I go to muggle pubs now and then for a change," Draco shrugged.

"Oh, well that explains why you didn't seem shocked by your surroundings when you entered the pub. Anyway thanks for the drink," I said as I took my drink from the bar.

"Sure," Draco said as he took a swig from his Stella.

We chatted at the bar for a while as we drank our drinks. When I finished my drink the bartender interrupted our conversation.

"This is from him," he said as he handed me a drink and motioned to a mousy haired guy at the end of the bar.

I noticed it was Mason, smiled at him and motioned for him to join us.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked sounding a little miffed.

"What?" I asked incredulously.

"Why did you invite _him_ to join us?" Draco said like it was obvious.

"What's wrong with Mason?"

"I just don't like the guy."

"Why? Wait ... you're not jealous are you?" I smirked.

"Me? Jealous of _him_! You're kidding right?" Draco laughed.

"Seem pretty jealous to me ..." I sang.

I stopped abruptly as he placed one hand behind my head, pulled me towards him gently and wrapped his lips around mine. My heart lurched when our lips met and I felt myself move closer to him and begin to respond to his kiss. Then all of a sudden he pulled away.

I regained my senses and looked up into his eyes.

"Draco what the hell was that," I almost whispered.

"I was simply proving a point," Draco shrugged.

"And what point would that be exactly?"

"That I am not jealous. I just kissed you and felt nothing at all. Of course I'm not sure you could say the same thing ..." he trailed off.

"Just restrain yourself in future," I glared at him before turning away to find Mason staring at us.

"Hermione wasn't it?" He said as he centred his attention back to me.

"Yes," I smiled.

"I don't think your boyfriend likes me very much," he whispered in my ear.

I looked over my shoulder and noticed Draco glaring at Mason. Then something Mason had said caught on.

"He is not my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! Oh I'm sorry. I just assumed that since you were on holiday together and you were kissing a minute ago ..."

"That kiss was a misunderstanding," I gave Draco a glare over my shoulder, "Though I guess it does seem like that but no we're just frie- ... actually I'm not sure what we are. But anyway we won a competition at our school so that's why we're here," I explained.

"Ah right that makes more sense. Which school did you go to?"

"Ho- I mean erm ..." I trailed off.

"Holyrood Secondary School. It's in Scotland," Draco finished for me.

"Thanks," I muttered only loud enough for Draco to hear.

He grunted in reply.

"Holyrood ... nope never heard of it. Is it any good?"

"It's brilliant. Apart from the fact that it makes its students go on holiday with other students that they don't particularly get along with," I shot Draco a look.

"Trust me the feelings mutual," Draco muttered.

I glared at him.

"Look I wish I could stay longer but I have to get home before my little sister goes to bed. She has to have me there to read her a story before she can fall asleep. What can you do hey? Anyway I hope to see you soon Hermione," Mason smiled as he left.

I smiled after him as he walked out of the door.

"Well that was a lame excuse," Draco muttered over my shoulder.

"That wasn't an excuse," I turned on him.

"You keep telling yourself that," Draco muttered as he made his way to one of the booths in the corner of the room.

I scowled and followed him to the booth.

"And what makes you so sure it was an excuse?" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Trust me. I've been in this game a long time. Much longer than you," he said as he raised an eyebrow at me.

"And what makes you think I haven't been dating long?"

He just gave me a look that said 'really?'.

"Shut up," I said as I turned away.

We sat in silence for a few minutes until I noticed we'd both finished our drinks.

"Same again?" I asked Draco as I motioned to his empty glass. I didn't particularly want to buy him a drink but what choice did I have really? No way was he getting away with buying me stuff and getting nothing in return.

"Sure," Draco said as I left for the bar.

I returned a few minutes later with three drinks, one Stella and two Malibu and lemonades.

"Someone's eager," Draco motioned to my two drinks.

"If you must know a man at the bar bought it for me," I smiled loftily.

"Yeah whatever," Draco scoffed.

"It's the truth! If you don't believe me go ask him yourself. He's the guy in the Abercrombie and Fitch polo shirt," I said as I pointed to the guy at the bar.

"Fine I will," Draco smirked as he walked to the bar.

I watched as he tapped the guy on the shoulder and said something to him. I couldn't tell what Draco was saying as he had his back to me but by the shocked and slightly scared look on the guy's face I'm guessing he said something which was signature Malfoy.

Draco walked back towards me with a slightly shocked look on his face.

"Well it seems like you were telling the truth after all," Draco said in a shocked tone.

"Draco what did you say to that poor guy? He looks petrified!"

"Nothing! I guess I'm just an intimidating person," Draco shrugged.

I didn't believe him but knew fine well he would never tell me the truth. I'd just ask the guy when I next went to the bar.

We finished off our drinks and I went back to the bar. On my way I passed the guy in the Abercrombie and Fitch polo shirt.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt but do you mind telling me what the blondie over there said to you earlier?" I asked as I motioned to Draco.

"Erm, he said 'I'd appreciate it if you didn't but my girlfriend drinks'. He looked really jealous too."

"Did he really? ... Thanks," I said as I made my way to the bar.

I decided that Draco hadn't had quite enough to drink so along with his Stella I bought us both a shot of cinnamon Aftershock.

"Have you ever tried a shot of aftershock before?" I asked Draco as I sat down.

"Nope. I've tried those Sourz shots though."

"Okay well there's a special way to drink this, one of my muggle friends taught me. On my count you drink the shot but don't swallow it. As soon as the liquid leaves the glass, cover the empty glass with your hand. Swill the shot around in your mouth for five seconds. After five seconds swallow the shot then as soon as you've done that suck up the fumes from the empty glass. Got it?"

"I think so ..." Draco looked uncertain.

"Just follow my lead. Ready?"

Draco nodded.

"Okay. Three ... two ... one," I counted down and we both drank the shot. I quickly covered the empty glass with my hand and Draco did the same. I swilled the shot from side to side in my mouth, puffing out my cheeks as I went. I almost laughed as I watched Draco do the same but stopped myself when I remembered that I had a mouth full of alcohol. I held up my fingers and counted down from three. When all of my fingers went down I swallowed the shot and sucked up the fumes from the glass through my mouth and Draco followed my lead. We both started coughing as the fumes hit our throats.

"Well I have to say Hermione although that is a very peculiar way of drinking a shot it is very effective," Draco chuckled as his cheeks turned red from the alcohol.

The rest of the night was quite a blur but I vaguely remember having quite a few more drinks, a couple more shots and a down in one challenge before we stumbled back to the caravan in the early hours. After that I remember absolutely nothing.

_**Hope you liked : )**_

_**I'd like to say a massive thank you**__**to all of my reviewers. Please keep them coming.**_

_**OffMyTea: I've seen pretty much every Top Gear. I'm actually slightly addicted. I LOVE the ones you mentioned but I think my favourite ever would be when they went to America. I was crying with laughter for that one :'D**_

_**xx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I'm sooo sorry for taking so long to update. I've got no excuse. I'm simply lazy, which I apologize greatly for. I hope you all forgive me.**_

_**Anywho I hope you enjoy : )**_

_**xx**_

My eyes drifted open groggily the next morning and I felt my head begin to pound. Clearly my hangover was kicking in early today. I snapped my eyes shut again to stop the bright morning sunlight from making my head worse.

As I lay there in pain I vaguely remembered having some ibuprofen in the front pocket of my bag which I'd left on the floor next to my bed. If I remembered correctly where it was, I would be able to get it with my eyes closed.

My aching body complained when I began to roll to the side of the bed and reached for my bag. However my movements were quickly stopped by a rather large and rather hard object blocking my way.

I opened my eyes – slowly as the light was very painful – and noticed that the object was in fact Draco.

My heart leapt.

Looking around I noticed that instead of being in my tiny little single bed, I was in Draco's much larger double bed. Actually I was sure it was even larger than it was on the first day. He'd probably put a curse on it. Hold on a second, did that really matter right now? I think not. What really mattered was that I was in Draco's room ... in Draco's bed.

I turned to him and shook him awake more roughly than was perhaps necessary.

"Draco ... Draco wake up this is important!" I almost shouted.

"Eurgh ... what is it woman, my head is banging!" Draco groaned as he looked up into my eyes. However his line of sight quickly drifted to my chest.

I looked down to where he was now staring and noticed that I wasn't wearing a shirt ... or a bra.

I snatched the duvet up to cover myself and turned a deep shade of crimson. Draco smirked.

"Draco ... What did we do last night?" I asked quietly.

"We went to the pub. Then came back here," Draco said like it was obvious, he seemed rather calm about this whole situation. Well at least one of us did then.

"You know what I mean. Did anything happen here?" I motioned to the bedroom.

"How am I supposed to know? You kept pouring alcohol down my neck last night. I was legless! Maybe you concocted this whole situation," Draco shrugged.

"How dare you even suggest that I would want such a thing!" I complained loudly.

"Hold on ..." Draco said as he lifted the duvet and looked down his body, "Well I still have my boxers on so I highly doubt anything happened."

I frowned at his logic, grabbed my wand and did a charm to find out if I was pregnant. I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised I wasn't.

"Looks like we're off the hook this time," I told him.

"This time? You say that like there's going to be a next time," Draco smirked.

"Don't you dare twist my words Draco Malfoy. You know exactly what I mean," I glared at him.

"If that's what you really want," Draco shrugged.

"Yes it is. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find my clothes," I said, getting off the bed. As I did so I took the duvet with me to cover myself, leaving Draco in his boxers. I had to stop myself from staring at his beautiful body. I shook my head to clear it of such thoughts.

"Granger do you mind? It's freezing in here!" Draco moaned as he sat up straight on the bed.

"Look mister there is no way in hell I am removing this duvet from my body before I find my clothes!"

Draco looked a little upset and when I gave him a questioning look he said, "What? I am male you know."

"Now that's exactly the sort of comment that will get you absolutely nowhere with me," I smirked at him slightly.

Pulling the duvet closer to my body I began the search for my clothes. Looking around the room I realised that it could take a while, though I noticed with relief that I still had my knickers on, leaving me one less thing to search for.

Walking around I managed to find my jeans hidden under the bed. I slipped them on then carried on looking, eventually finding my shirt in the wardrobe, which had been left open. Now the only thing left was my bra.

After a few minutes of no joy I turned to Draco, maybe he'd seen it but was enjoying watching me struggle too much to tell me. However, just before I opened my mouth I noticed my bra hanging from one of the handles on the cabinet above the bed.

I was about to jump onto the bed to grab it when I remembered Draco, sat right where I needed to be. I groaned internally. Why were things never simple and straightforward?

"Draco move," I practically grunted.

"Why?" Draco said, slightly annoyed.

"Look up," I mumbled.

"Oh," Draco laughed and I started to blush, which caused Draco to laugh more.

"Oh will you just move!"

Draco, still giggling slightly, stood on the bed, reached above his head and grabbed my bra.

Once he'd pulled it down he took a closer look at the beige bra with black lace.

"I must say Granger, you have nice taste in lingerie," Draco smirked as I snatched my bra from him and rushed out of the room.

.

After taking a shower to get the scent of Draco off my skin I rummaged through my bag for some ibuprofen to help with my hangover.

However I only had an empty packet. Desperate, I resulted to asking Draco if he had anything I could take.

"Hey Dra –," I stopped abruptly when I noticed that Draco had just stepped out of the shower and was therefore completely naked. He was facing away from me so I only saw his toned bum.

"Granger!" He exclaimed, turning round to face me and covering himself as much as he could with the small towel he was holding at the same time, "Don't you knock?"

"I – I'm sorry," I muttered, blushing. Why I was blushing I had no idea, surely it should be Draco blushing, not me. But there was no sign of a pink tint on those ghostly cheeks.

We fell into an awkward silence and I looked down at my feet so as not to be distracted by Draco's naked form. I always found it difficult not to be distracted by his wonderful physique.

"Did you want something?" Draco asked, curious as to why I was still there.

"I was just wondering if you had any ibuprofen or something else that could help with my hangover. My head's banging," I said, still looking at my feet.

"Some what?"

"Some ... You know what it doesn't matter, I'll go and get some at the shop. I won't be long," I said, turning to leave the room.

"Hey, wait a second. I know a great charm to cure hangovers. I'll do it on you if you want."

"Erm ... It's okay I think the walk will do me good. Thanks anyway though."

"I am good at charms and what not you know. I was the best in the year after all."

"Excuse me?" I said, giving him a look.

"Fine second best," he groaned but smiled as he did so.

"That's better. But I'd still prefer the walk thanks," I smiled.

"Suit yourself," Draco shrugged as I left.

.

The rest of the morning was spent mostly in silence, not because Draco and I were arguing or anything, but because we both had splitting headaches and really weren't in the mood to be pleasant to one another.

After a lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches – Draco insisted upon having something greasy, and apparently grilled cheese sandwiches were his 'hangover food' – we were both starting to brighten up slightly.

After lunch Draco left for his room and I got out my laptop and downloaded some music for my iPod.

About three hours later, Draco finally emerged from his room.

"What on Earth have you been doing in there for three hours? Actually you know what, I don't want to know."

"Whatever," Draco shrugged, "But I was only sleeping."

"Oh ... of course."

Draco made his way further into the room, taking a seat next to me at the breakfast bar.

"What's that?" Draco asked sleepily.

"A laptop," I replied simply.

"I know it's a laptop I mean what's that on the screen."

"Oh it's iTunes. It's a website where you can download music and other things. Then I can put the music onto my iPod," I explained.

"You're what?"

"My iPod. Here," I said as I handed him my iPod Classic. He looked at it curiously.

"And this plays music?"

"Yes. Well, you have to plug these in first," I handed him some earphones.

"Right ... And what exactly do I do with these?" Draco said as he turned the earphones round in his large hands, causing the wire to get knotted up/

"Here," I said as I unknotted them before plugging the earphones into the iPod and putting them into his ears. I turned on my iPod and found a song by the Weird Sisters.

Draco jumped backwards and nearly dropped my iPod when the music started playing.

"This is so weird!" Draco shouted.

"Draco there's no need to shout. I can still hear you."

"How do you work this thing?" Draco asked a little more quietly.

I showed him how to scroll through the options, choose a song and how to alter the volume.

Content with his new toy, Draco made his way to the sofa and tried to decipher the few games I had downloaded.

I turned back to my laptop while he played merrily.

.

A few hours later I managed to drag Draco away from my iPod long enough for us to have dinner.

"So ... Do you want to do anything tonight?" I asked Draco.

"As long as it doesn't involve alcohol then I don't mind," Draco shuddered at the thought of drinking more alcohol.

"In that case how about we watch a film?"

"Sure, as long as it's a good one," Draco shrugged.

"And what would you class as a good one?"

"Hmm ... I actually don't know many muggle films. What would you suggest?"

"Let me think ... Cool Runnings? I think you'll like that one. I've never met anyone who's seen it and doesn't like it," I smiled at the thought of my favourite film.

"What's it about?"

"It's about four Jamaican bobsledders. It's such a good film, based on a true story. Plus it's hilarious."

"Why not then?" Draco shrugged.

While Draco 'cleaned up' (floated the plates to the sink where they set about washing themselves) after dinner, I got my DVD of Cool Runnings out of my bag and set it up on the TV.

"Woah, how old is this film?" Draco said as he walked over to join me on the sofa. He sat close to me but we didn't touch. I felt myself wanting him to get just a little closer to me ... I scolded myself for allowing my thoughts to wander.

"Hmm, I'm not sure actually, it might be 1993, but don't hold me to that. Why do you ask?"

"It just looks really old. I don't usually watch old films. Actually I don't watch many films at all."

"Well don't judge a book by its cover. Or a film by its age in this case I guess. But just trust me with this one; you're going to love it."

"If you say so," Draco said as the film began.

At first I could tell Draco was unsure about the film but soon he found it just as hilarious as I did. He especially seemed to like the line: "How'bout I draw a line down the middle of your head so it looks like a butt". He was laughing about that one for ages.

I felt myself getting sleepier – I know, I know, after a hard day of doing nothing I was falling asleep at nine o'clock, I get it, it's pathetic – and I must've drifted off at some point as I vaguely remember someone whispering my name to wake me up.

Upon waking I felt my cheek resting against something warm and hard. I realised it was Draco; I must've snuggled into him while I slept. I looked up at him apologetically and he smiled gently at me.

Something about that smile made me lean towards him – why, I'm not entirely sure, maybe it was the genuineness of the smile.

To my relief he started to lean towards me also and I felt my heart skip a beat.

Our lips met in a gentle kiss, but my body yearned for more, causing my hands to creep into his hair, pulling him closer to me.

Draco understood my motions and ran his tongue slowly along my lip. I reacted instinctively, opening my mouth and touching my tongue to his. We both fought for dominance for what felt like hours before I felt Draco's hand moving slowly towards my chest. Instead of being shocked and appalled, I pressed myself into his hand which caused him to deepen the kiss even further.

This seemed to cause something to ignite within me as I moved to straddle Draco's legs.

As soon as I was on top of him I attacked his now slightly swollen lips once more. I felt his hands squeezing my bum, chest and running through my hair and I guessed I was probably doing the same things to him. It was at this point that I realised I was losing control of myself. I was falling under Draco's spell.

I pulled back and looked into his still closed eyes. It took him a couple of seconds to realise I'd stopped my assault on his face.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, opening his eyes.

"I – I think I should probably be getting to bed. I'm really tired," I yawned as I scuttled from his lap and into my room leaving him staring after me, completely bemused.

.

I lay in bed that night thinking about what had happened between me and Draco. I had a strong feeling that if I hadn't stopped when I did, we may have gone all the way. At this thought a little voice at the back of my head said 'Then why the HELL did you stop?'

I was so incredibly confused as to what I wanted from Draco. I mean he annoyed the living daylight out of me from time to time but when he wasn't being annoying he could be really sweet and thoughtful, and he was a great kisser.

But what did all of this mean? Was I starting to like Draco Malfoy more than I should? Or even worse had I already fallen for him?

_**Well, what did you think? Review and let me know please : )**_

_**Right I have a few things to say so please bear with me.**_

_**First off I'd like to say a mahoosive thank you to all of my reviewers. I love you all and please keep them coming.**_

_**Secondly, I'm going on holiday tomorrow for a week so I won't be updating until next Saturday at the earliest. I'll be taking my laptop so I'll hopefully get some of the next chapter written but I won't have any internet connection so I won't be able to upload : (**_

_**In the meantime you could read my one-shots if you haven't already. I have a small collection now : P**_

_**Review them if you like them or if you know how I could improve but no flames please : )**_

_**Until next time : )**_

_**xx**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I'm back from my holidays! Thankfully for you guys it was raining most of the time I was away so I got quite a lot of this chapter written, hence it's so long : P**_

_**Anyway I hope you enjoy it : )**_

_**xx**_

The following morning I woke with relief to find myself in my own bed, although remembering the events of the previous evening had my heart speeding slightly. How I was going to figure out my feelings towards Draco I had no idea. But one thing I did know for certain was that I would figure out absolutely nothing if I stayed in bed all day.

With that in mind I got out of bed, put on my favourite sweatshirt, and made my way to the living area where, to my surprise, I found Draco already awake and reading the Prophet on the sofa.

"Good morning," I smiled cheerily as I joined him on the sofa.

"Mmm," Draco grunted.

Well that shocked me. Surely he wasn't annoyed at me still after last night?

"Draco is something wrong?"

"No. Why would something be wrong?" He said rather sharply. His tone suggested quite the opposite of his words.

"You know what, if you're going to be like that then forget that I even asked," I said before storming off to the bathroom.

Whilst in the shower I cooled down slightly. I guess if the situation had been reversed then I may have been slightly annoyed with him. Okay scratch that, I would've been very annoyed with him.

However as much as I wanted to apologize for my actions I knew he would want me to explain myself, which I wouldn't be able to do. I mean how exactly would I tell him that I liked him, more than I should, and I knew he didn't feel the same way so pulling away was simply to save myself heartache? Yeah I don't think that would go down well. If nothing else it would provide him with ammunition to irritate and torment me.

No, I'd keep quiet. I wouldn't say another word about it, and maybe if I stayed quiet, Draco would cheer up and we could become friendly again. Well as friendly as one could be with Draco Malfoy.

.

"Hey Draco," I said cheerily, emerging from the bathroom.

He turned his head slightly in my direction but otherwise he completely ignored me.

"Look Draco I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry," I mumbled and crossed my fingers that he would accept my apology and leave it at that.

"Fine. I accept your apology," Draco muttered and I breathed a sigh of relief. He seemed to understand that I wasn't going to talk about last night and I was grateful that he didn't push me about it.

"Good. Thank you," I smiled a relieved smile.

"Whatever," he shrugged before going back to reading the Prophet.

The silence which followed seemed to stretch on for hours. I couldn't stand it. Couldn't he tell that I wanted to be friends with him, preferably more? No, probably not.

"So ..." I trailed off. Draco ignored me.

"Did you want to do anything today?" I tried again.

Draco put down his paper with a little more force than was necessary but he did respond, even if it was begrudgingly.

"Did you say that there was a swimming pool around here somewhere? I've missed my daily swim at the Manor," Draco spoke rather snootily.

"Yes, there's an outdoor pool not far from here. It can be a bit nippy at first but it's okay once you get used to it. Plus it looks like quite a nice day for a swim today," I tried, a little too hard now I look back on it, to please him.

"Hmm ... That sounds alright. How about we leave in about an hour?" Draco spoke a little softer than before but I could tell he still wasn't happy with me.

"Great. I'll go and get ready," I smiled once more before heading to my room.

.

The conversation in the car on the way to the pool was much more pleasant than it had been that morning. I think Draco had mostly gotten over what had happened the previous night, his bruised ego slowly recovering.

"Here we are," I said when I pulled into the swimming pool car park.

"It doesn't look much," Draco frowned as he looked around at the gravel car park with overgrown bushes around the sides.

"Draco remember what I said last night, don't judge a book by its cover," I said but immediately regretted bringing up last night as Draco's face turned a little sour.

Pretending to ignore my last comment, Draco got out of the car, got his bag from the boot and went to get change, leaving me to follow suit.

.

When we were both changed into our swimwear – Draco in emerald green board shorts, me in a white bikini with a red flower on one side – we paid for entry into the pool area.

"I see you still haven't lost your house spirit," I smirked at Draco which earned me a scowl. I did my best to ignore him by taking a look around the pool area; it had been a long time since I was last there.

The first thing I noticed was that the whole place was deserted. According to the lady on the front desk it did get busier during the day but very few people arrived before ten o'clock in the morning.

The second thing was that the pool was set in one corner of a medium sized field. The area immediately surrounding the pool was tiled but everywhere else was turfed, the grass cut short.

Draco and I got out our towels and spread them across the grass, then made our way to the pool.

I sat down at the edge, slowly lowering my feet into the cold water – the pool didn't have a heater, it was only warmed by the sun – and Draco laughed at me. Clearly he thought the water wasn't going to be that cold. Well he was certainly in for a shock.

I watched him as he walked to the deep end of the pool and prepared to dive in. He took one look at me, as if to say 'Watch this' before plunging, head first, into the cold water.

Rather than swimming further towards my end of the pool he quickly surfaced, only a meter or so from where he'd entered the water, and started to shiver. The sight of him made me laugh, and when I say laugh I mean I let out huge guffaws, it was probably rather unattractive but I didn't really care. Draco didn't get himself into situations like that very often so when he did I had to make the most of them.

However my laughing seemed to draw Draco's attention away from the freezing cold water and towards me. I stopped laughing as his eyes locked onto mine and he began to swim, very purposely, towards me; keeping eye contact the whole way.

As he got closer I started to pull my legs out of the water to get as far away from him as possible but they had gone numb with the cold and it took longer than I had expected. Unfortunately, just after I had withdrawn one of my legs, Draco grabbed my other one.

"Draco no ... Don't," I begged him, my eyes pleading.

He smirked as he tightened his grip on my leg and pulled me into the water with a sharp tug.

"DRACO!" I exclaimed just before I hit the water.

When I resurfaced I could hear him laughing his head off. I glared at him and feebly splashed him with a bit of water, which only made him laugh harder.

"That's it. You're in for it now Malfoy!" I shouted before assaulting him with water.

"Granger ... okay st - ... Granger ... HERMIONE!" Draco spluttered as I continued to splash him.

"What?" I stopped my assault to ask.

"Enough already ... It's my turn," he smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly and dragged us both beneath the water.

I started to thrash wildly to get him off. Just as I was running out of breath, he let us up and to my disgust, he was grinning. I gave him my dirtiest scowl before turning my back on him and getting out of the pool.

I made my way to my towel which was spread across the grass and laid down on my back, soaking up the sun and forgetting all about Draco Malfoy. At least I tried to forget all about Draco Malfoy.

"Oh come on Granger, don't be like that ..." Draco called from the pool but I ignored him. "Hermione?" He added, slightly quieter, but I continued to ignore him even though the sound of my name on his lips set off the butterflies in my stomach.

About a minute or so later I heard him start to swim. It sounded like he was doing laps but I wasn't certain as I had my eyes closed and I wasn't exactly going to open them to take a look. He might have gotten the wrong idea and thought I was talking to him again.

.

I sat bolt upright when I felt freezing cold drops of water fall onto my stomach.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed, however upon looking up I quickly found the source of the drips. "Draco!" I growled.

"What? I'm only trying to dry my hair," Draco said innocently.

"If you call shaking you're head from side to side rapidly drying your hair then it's no wonder your hair always look wet," I muttered.

"It's not my fault that the water happened to travel in your direction," he shrugged.

"No, of course it wasn't," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "You could've stayed close to the pool to do it when you can tell I've been asleep."

"Well you're right about one thing. You've definitely been asleep. No conscious person would allow themselves to get that burnt," he said, motioning to my body.

I looked down and noticed that I was bright red.

"This is entirely your fault!" I shouted

"What? How?" Draco spluttered.

"You could obviously see that I'd fallen asleep AND that I was getting burnt yet you didn't wake me!"

"I should've known you'd turn this around to be my fault somehow. Why don't you take a swim to cool off," Draco suggested with a glint in his eye.

I decided to ignore his snide comment as I applied some sun cream to my very sore skin.

When I'd finished I noticed that Draco had fallen asleep on his towel so decided to go for a swim. The cool water would be nice on my sun burn but there was no way I was going to tell Draco that he'd had a good idea. His ego was big enough.

The first few steps into the water were quite painful but I soon got used to it and the cool water was very pleasant on my painful skin.

I stayed in the shallow end, dipping myself under the water for short periods of time – the water was still very cold and it wasn't possible to stay fully submerged for long.

The whole time I was in the water I was watching the people around me. I must've fallen asleep for at least a few hours as the pool was now quite busy. There were children splashing around and playing with beach balls, adults watching them closely and joining in from time to time and a few elderly people swimming laps.

"Having fun?" A voice to my left made me jump and I turned to the source.

"Mason?" I said, shocked.

"Indeed I am. It's good to see you again Hermione," he smiled.

"And you," I smiled. I felt slightly awkward being around Mason now I had realised that I had feelings for Draco, even if I wasn't sure exactly what they were yet. I mean I knew Mason had been a bit flirty with me on our previous meetings and I didn't want to lead him on.

"Are you here alone?" Mason brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh no I'm here with Draco," I motioned over my shoulder to where Draco was sleeping.

"Of course you are," Mason mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I wasn't sure exactly what he meant by his last comment.

"I – I only meant that you're ... on holiday with him so of course you would be doing everything together. I mean it only makes sense," he fumbled with his words and I got the impression he was making it up on the spot.

"Right, yeah I guess."

We fell into a slightly awkward silence for a few minutes as the water lapped against our bodies and I started to shiver.

"Do you want to get out of here? I could take you to dinner if you like and you could warm up," Mason said, motioning to my shivering form.

I was taken aback by his offer. When we'd first met I was sure that I would've done anything to get to know him better but now I found myself hesitating. It took me a few seconds to realise the reason for my hesitation. Draco. I really was falling for him hard.

I knew I should say no to Mason. If nothing else it would be wrong to lead him on. I had to come up with an excuse.

"I – I can't. I'm sorry but I can't leave Draco ... He has no idea how to get back to the caravan ... and even if he did he doesn't know how to drive. I'm sorry," I smiled weakly.

"We could always drop him off first," Mason offered.

That threw me for a second but I quickly came up with something.

"I don't want to wake him. He's grouchy when he's woken up."

Mason's face fell slightly.

"It's okay I get it. You don't want to go out with me. Please stop making excuses," Mason's face fell and his eyes refused to meet mine.

"No Mason it's not that ... It's just – I –," I didn't know how to finish.

"I know what it is. You prefer him. Don't worry I won't bother you again," Mason said as he turned to leave.

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to stop him, to tell him he was wrong but I couldn't. He was right, I did prefer Draco.

"I'm sorry," I muttered as he left. I don't know whether he heard me or not but it didn't really matter either way. I wasn't going to see him again.

.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked when he woke to find me sitting on my towel with a sullen face.

"Yeah I'm fine," I tried to smile but it turned out as more of a grimace.

"You sure? Did something happen while I was asleep?" Draco asked and if I didn't know better I would've said he sounded worried. I shook my head, Draco Malfoy wasn't caring.

"Not really. Mason turned up and asked me to go to dinner with him bu –."

"He WHAT?" Draco cut me off.

"He asked me out. But I turned him down," I finished but I didn't really want to elaborate as to why I didn't accept his offer.

"Wait ... You turned him down? Why?" Draco looked strangely relieved but also slightly confused.

"I couldn't exactly leave you here now could I?" I used the excuse I'd made earlier. I wasn't exactly going to give him the actual reason I'd turned Mason down.

"I could've apparated," Draco suggested.

"Yeah but Mason didn't know that," I made up, hoping he wouldn't notice my improvisation.

"Hmm ... I guess. Anyway I think I'm ready to go back to the caravan. I'm bored."

I breathed a sigh of relief when Draco changed the subject. I don't think he actually bought my pathetic excuses but at least he didn't confront me about them.

"If that's what you want," I shrugged.

We both packed up our belongings and made our way to separate changing rooms to get changed before meeting up again in the car park.

"Draco do you want to go to the cinema tonight? I just think it would be more fun than sitting in the caravan all night."

"Are you asking me out?" Draco smirked.

"What? No way, why would I do that?" I exclaimed but I feared that my blush had given me away.

"Hmm ... I'm not sure. Maybe you have a crush on me. It wouldn't be that hard to believe, I mean look at me," Draco said as he motioned to his body. I mentally slapped myself for liking this guy; he could be a real jerk.

"Get over yourself," I muttered.

Draco grunted but continued anyway.

"So what film do you want to see?" He asked.

"I was thinking Super 8. It's meant to be really good," I replied in a brighter tone. Although he was irritating I didn't really want to get into an argument with him.

"What's it about?" Draco asked curiously.

"Erm ... Some kids make this movie but end up filming something that they weren't meant to know about. Other than that I'm not sure really."

"That sounds bearable I suppose," Draco shrugged.

.

"You know that wasn't half as bad as I expected. I wasn't sure at first, I mean I thought it was going to be aimed more at kids considering the amount of children that were in that cinema, but I actually found it quite entertaining," Draco said as we left the cinema.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I liked that blonde kid with the braces, he reminded me of Seamus."

"Ah yes I see where you're coming from. They both seem to have a certain love for pyrotechnics," Draco laughed.

"Yeah I think that's why I saw a resemblance," I chuckled.

"So what do you want to do now?" Draco asked when we reached the car.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Do you want to do anything in particular?"

"Well I'm pretty hungry and I could kill a good Italian," Draco suggested.

"Ooh that sounds really nice. But do you know any good Italians around here?" I asked feeling a little deflated.

"Yeah that could be a prob – No wait a second, my mother constantly talks about this restaurant in the Lakes that she loves. Now what was it called again ... erm ... Casa Bella!" Draco exclaimed, making me jump.

"Do you need to make a reservation?" I asked.

"Yeah I think so."

"So are you going to make a reservation?" I asked in a 'duh' voice.

"Erm, how exactly?" Draco seemed baffled.

"Use my phone, here," I said, handing him my mobile phone. When he gave me a questioning look I pulled the car over to the side of the road and made the reservation myself. I was definitely going to have to teach him how to use technology.

.

"Here we are," I said as I pulled up in the car park. We both got out of the car and made our way into the restaurant.

"Do you have a reservation?" A young woman, around our age, asked as we entered. I couldn't help but notice that the woman was talking more to Draco than to me. In fact she appeared to be ignoring me completely.

"Yes it should be under the name of Malfoy," Draco said, causing the woman to look down at her book.

"Ah yes here we are, table for two. Please follow me," She said as she picked up two menus and led us to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant.

"My name is Alice and I'll be your waitress for the evening. Can I get you any drinks?" The waitress said as she handed us our menus.

Draco motioned for me to speak first; he could be such a gentleman. I realised I was staring at him so quickly snapped my gaze back to the menu.

"I'll have a diet coke please," I smiled at the girl but she barely glanced at me as she only had eyes for Draco. I felt a pang of jealousy hit my stomach.

"And you," Alice smiled sweetly at Draco.

"The same please," Draco said as he looked up at Alice to give her a brief smile before his gaze drifted back to me. I saw Alice's smile waver out of the corner of my eye and I felt the corners of my mouth begin to turn upwards.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your order," Alice said, a little less cheerily, as she flounced off towards the bar.

"So, have you seen anything you fancy?" Draco smiled at me over his menu. It almost seemed like a flirty smile but I assumed that was just my imagination running away with me.

"Hmm ... I think I might have the Bolognese. I always think they taste best from Italian restaurants."

"Yes I agree. But I think I'll try the lasagne. Mother always comments on the quality of the lasagne from here."

Our conversation was interrupted by Alice bringing us our drinks.

"Here we are, two diet cokes. Have you decided what you would like to eat?" Once again she spoke only to Draco.

"One spaghetti Bolognese and one lasagne please," Draco said but once again he barely glanced at Alice and once again my imagination ran wild.

"Okay, your meals won't be long," Alice said and her face fell a little more than before. She turned and walked away without saying anything more.

"Draco, do you honestly have no idea that that girl is trying to flirt with you?" I said, exasperated.

"Which girl?" Draco asked as he scoped the room.

"Our waitress, Alice," I said like it was obvious, which I guess it was to everyone but Draco.

"Oh that girl. Yeah I know she was trying to flirt but I'm really not interested in her," he shrugged.

The way he said 'her' implied that there was someone else that he was interested in and I hoped to god that it was me. I almost confronted him about it but then a thought popped into my head, 'What if it's not you?'. This thought was enough to stop me asking him, I mean yes it would be good to know but the chances were that it wasn't me and it would be me who gets hurt. I kept my trap shut.

"Hermione are you okay? You look deep in thought," Draco's eyes looked concerned.

"What? Oh yeah I'm fine, perfectly fine," I gushed.

"Are you sure?" Draco said as he placed his hand over mine gently. It was clearly only for reassurance but my heart skipped a few beats anyway. Gosh I'd become rather desperate rather quickly. How had I managed to fall for this guy so fast?

"Hermione?" Draco said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Erm ... What was the question?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"I said are you sure you're okay?" Draco sighed. "You seem awfully distracted tonight."

'Oh do I?' I thought. 'Well that obviously has nothing to do with the drop dead gorgeous guy sat right in front of me and who is currently caressing my hand now does it?'

"Yes I'm fine, don't worry," I said aloud. Why did he have to be so caring? Wait a minute, since when did Draco become caring? Maybe he is only caring towards me ... I'm getting carried away again.

Thankfully Alice returned a couple of minutes later with our food, saving me from my thoughts.

"Spaghetti Bolognese?" She said as she brandished a plate of food in the air. I noticed that almost all of her charm had gone since she'd come back to see my hand in Draco's.

"That's me," I said quietly.

"So you must be the lasagne," She said as she bent down lower than necessary to put down Draco's food. It looked like she was trying to flash her cleavage at Draco but he ignored her anyway so her efforts were futile.

"This looks lovely," I said to Draco once Alice had stormed away. Clearly she was not used to being ignored so greatly by her male customers. The thought made me smile.

"It looks delicious," Draco said as he dug his fork into the food. I followed his lead and took a bite of mine.

We finished up our meal in relative silence, both enjoying the food too much to talk a lot.

"Did you like it?" Draco asked as he placed his knife and fork down on his empty plate.

"I loved it," I smiled.

"Would you like desert?"

"You know I don't think I could manage more food. A coffee would be lovely though."

"Then coffee it is," Draco smiled at me before beckoning the waitress over.

"What can I do for you?" Alice smiled but I could see it was very strained.

"Two coffees please," Draco replied to Alice but barely took his eyes off me. My cheeks turned a little bit pink.

"Coming right up," Alice said, losing her smile and walking away with our empty plates.

"So what do you want to do when we get back to the caravan?" Draco smiled at me but there seemed to be something hidden underneath that smile. It was almost as if he was hinting at something.

"I'm not sure. I guess we could watch a film or something," I shrugged.

"Yeah I guess we could," Draco smiled slightly. There was something really strange about him tonight. He was acting much more friendly and caring. It also seemed like he was being flirty but that was probably just my imagination getting ahead of itself.

Alice came back a couple of minutes later with our coffees, her face as long as a fiddle, and she left without saying a word.

"What's up with her? She seemed so happy earlier," Draco said, looking confused.

"I think it's because you're paying her no attention," I said.

"Well I am quite a catch," Draco smirked.

"Oh shut up," I said but I smiled as I said it so it didn't really have the desired effect.

.

A couple of hours later we were back at the caravan watching a film. To my surprise Draco had chosen to sit very close to me on the sofa. He usually sat as far away as possible.

I put on the film and we both watched it in silence, though I wasn't really concentrating on what was happening. I was more interested in Draco sat just centimetres from me. I could easily reach out and touch him or even kiss him and he would hardly have the chance to pull away. I noticed that my breathing had increased slightly as I thought these things so I tried to bring myself back to reality and concentrate on the film in front of me rather than the hot guy next to me.

We were about half way through the film when Draco's leg brushed against mine. What surprised me is that he didn't pull it away, instead leaving his leg just touching mine. At first I thought my imagination was running away with me again, after all it was probably just a mistake, but then he reached out and put his hand on top of mine. To begin with I didn't move a muscle, too scared to move in case he took his hand away, but then he started to move his hand away, probably thinking that my reaction meant I wasn't comfortable, so I quickly grabbed it in my own. I noticed his head turn and I felt his eyes on my face but I didn't dare turn to meet his gaze. Instead I kept still apart from my thumb which I used to gently stroke Draco's hand. He allowed me to do this for a few moments before he took his hand out of mine. I felt my heart drop at the loss of touch but it soon soared again as his hand went to my leg and he started running it up and down.

It was at this point that I decided to try to take it further. I plucked up my courage and turned to face him. Upon meeting my gaze he smiled slightly and I did the same before I started to lean towards him. At first I could tell he was unsure as he didn't reciprocate the movement and my heart started to beat faster as I panicked, but soon he followed my lead and leant towards me. My heart soared as our lips touched in a gentle kiss, his soft lips wrapping themselves around mine. I smiled into the kiss and slipped out my tongue to run it along his lip, begging for entrance, which he quickly granted. The battle which ensued lasted what felt like forever, the whole time our hands running over one another's bodies.

After what felt like hours but was probably only minutes, Draco pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him and I started to kiss his neck as I ground my hips against his. From the small groans he was emitting I suspected he liked it and so I carried on until I felt a slight pressure coming from his groin. I immediately stopped and looked into his eyes. To my surprise he didn't look embarrassed at all, instead he stared back at me with a new look in his eyes, a look I wasn't wholly familiar with.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach take flight like never before as his mouth locked onto mine once more. As he did this I felt his hands cup my bum as he stood, lifting me along with him, and started walking towards his room.

Once there he lowered me onto the bed and crawled on top of me, kissing his way up to my lips.

"Are you sure?" Draco whispered.

"Hell yes," I replied. I'd never been more sure of anything in my life.

_**So what did you think? Review and let me know please. Every single one of your reviews makes my day and I would love to see a few more : )**_

_**xx**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Oh my god guys I am so sorry it's taken me forever to update. I've been so busy with getting my A-level results and getting settled into uni that these past few weeks have just flown by. Once again I am so so so so sorry. Please forgive me.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**xx**_

The following morning I woke in a blissful state though at first I wasn't exactly sure why. It was only upon rolling onto my side slightly and noticing a naked Draco Malfoy sprawled across the bed next to me that the memories of the previous night came flooding back.

I immediately felt regretful of my actions. How could I have let myself sleep with Draco Malfoy? What happened to my morals? And what about never sleeping with a guy until at least the third date? Come to think of it we hadn't even had a first date, not a proper one at least as I didn't count going to dinner the other night as a date. Oh Merlin on a motorbike how had I let this happen?

I rolled back over onto my back and closed my eyes tightly, allowing my body to go completely tense. My movements must have woken Draco as after a few minutes I heard him shuffle around and eventually speak.

"Hermione are you okay?" Draco spoke gently and I spotted a note of sincere concern in his voice.

I didn't respond. I couldn't respond. My whole body was frozen.

"Hermione?" Draco asked again, gently stroking my unruly curls out of my face with his fingers. His touch seemed to bring me out of my frozen form slightly.

"What have I done?" I whispered, more to myself than to Draco, keeping my eyes closed tight and staying completely still.

"What do you mean?" Draco whispered.

I sat up straight, my body finally responding to my commands, and looked him straight in the eyes. "What I mean is: how could I disregard all of my morals and sleep with you, especially when it's blatantly obvious that you don't have feelings for me. I can't believe I let myself think that you actually liked me, I mean really! It's so clear to me now that you've only used me to satisfy your needs and get some leverage over me for future torture," I finished by breaking down into sobs which racked through my whole body.

"Hermione –," Draco started as he put his arms around me to comfort me.

"Don't bother. I know what you're like, I guess I've known it all along I just chose to hide the truth from myself because I didn't want to believe it. You're a Malfoy and you're always going to be a Malfoy no matter what," I said as I started to get up from the bed until Draco caught my arm and pulled me back to him.

"Hermione what makes you think that I don't have feelings for you?" Draco said quietly with a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Well you – I – Erm ..." I stuttered. Now that I thought about it there was no real indication that Draco didn't have feelings for me. Maybe he actually did have feelings for me. Maybe ...

"Precisely my point. Over the past few years I've found myself being strangely drawn to you. At first I didn't know what was going on but then I started having dreams about you, about us, together, and I panicked. I thought it was quite possible that some small part of me had feelings for you so I did my best to avoid you whenever I could. And then the war began and I thought I was free of you for good, I was sure that there was no way you would survive. Then Fenrir Greyback and his cronies brought you, Potter and the weasel to the manor that day and asked me to identify you all. There was no mistaking any of you and yet I couldn't bring myself to give you all up. I was furious with myself for betraying my family and yet strangely proud of my slight bravery, if you could call it that. I knew from that day that my feelings for you were only getting stronger with time and I'd have to try a lot harder if I was going to get over you. Then we won this holiday. It seemed that no matter how far I ran from you I was always drawn back. Then I realised that this could be my chance to get to know you better, to find out if you were really worth all of my suffering, to decide if I could really be with you. Now I'm starting to think that I don't want to run anymore. To put it simply: I think I'm in love with you Hermione Granger."

I just stared at him with absolutely no idea how to respond. His words went straight through to my core. To tell the truth I'd been feeling the same strange pull over the past few years. When we were in school I found myself wanting to bump into him in the corridors even if it did mean he would torment me for no reason whatsoever. Now I thought about it, it did make sense. Although I couldn't see it at the time I understood now that all of that time I was falling for Draco Malfoy.

"Draco I had no idea ... I'm sorry ... I ... I think that I'm ... I think I'm in love with you too," I said weakly.

"Really?" Draco asked quietly. It was clear in his face that he didn't usually put his emotions so out in the open and I could tell that he was uncomfortable.

"Really," I smiled.

Draco pulled me close to him in a tight hug.

When we finally separated we looked into each other's eyes, grinning like fools.

"Hermione what do you say to getting out of this caravan?" Draco asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well it's a pretty miserable looking day today so it depends where exactly you want to go," I replied simply.

Draco chuckled. "You misunderstand me. When I said do you want to get out of the caravan I meant do you want to get out of the country. We could go away for a week or two and spend some time together, just the two of us, and get to know each other better. We can find out if we're going to work together before we tell everyone back home about us."

I was shocked into silence. Draco's offer was one of the best things I'd ever heard and it sounded so perfect. But something deep inside told me that it would be a bad idea to elope with Draco. For a start what would I tell my friends?

"We don't have to if you don't want to. It was only a suggestion," Draco explained, misunderstanding my silence.

"No! No I do want to go, I was just thinking about how lucky I've been to find someone so thoughtful," I smiled at Draco.

"Well I was raised with manners unlike most people these days." I could tell he was referring to Ron but I chose to ignore him.

"So where were you thinking of for our little getaway?"

"Well I've heard that California is nice this time of year," Draco suggested.

"As in California in the USA?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes. Why? Is that not good?" Draco looked unsure.

"Are you kidding me? That's incredible! It's just that when you said 'get out of the country' I thought you meant somewhere in Europe, not America," I smiled, but my smile quickly faded as I thought about the right thing to do. "Draco I can't go."

"What? Why?" Draco looked confused.

"Well for a start there is no way I could afford a holiday to America. Secondly, what am I supposed to tell Harry and Ron? It wouldn't take much to figure out that I'm with you and then they'll kill me or at the very least never talk to me again."

"I suppose that makes sense. So what do you suggest instead, that we don't tell anyone about us? Assuming that there is an 'us' of course."

"Of course there's an 'us' as long as you're okay with it?"

"Yes I'm more than okay with it but you're avoiding the point. How do we go about this? Do we be honest and tell everyone upfront or do we keep it to ourselves, at least for the time being?"

"I think maybe we should keep it to ourselves for now. I think we should keep the pressure off for now and see how we cope, we can always tell people at a later date."

"Yes I think you're right. Fancy some breakfast?"

I chuckled at his change of subject. "Yes I'd love some. But –,"

"But ..." Draco prompted.

"Well I thought you couldn't cook."

"I can't ... At least not the muggle way," Draco smirked as he pulled on some jeans and made his way to the kitchen, leaving me smiling after him.

.

A few weeks later I was back home in my small flat just outside of London. Since we'd returned from our holiday Draco and I had seen each other most days. We'd meet for lunch or go for dinner, go to the cinema and we'd even been to the theatre once. Our relationship was really blossoming and it was for this reason that we'd decided to let people know about us, starting tonight with Narcissa, Draco's mother.

It was for this reason that I found myself stood in my underwear staring blankly at my wardrobe and finding absolutely nothing to wear. I flicked through my wardrobe one item at a time, taking something out now and then to take a closer look before discarding it to the ever growing pile on my bed.

I was just about to give up and call Draco to say that I couldn't make it when a light clicked on in my head. I jumped up and ran to the wardrobe in the spare bedroom where I kept all of my old or rarely used clothes. Throwing the doors open I found exactly what I was looking for: a dark navy blue cotton taffeta dress with a v-neck that didn't drop too low, gathering just above the left hip and a hem line just above the knee. It was perfect. Not too revealing for Draco's mother but still very flattering for Draco.

Dress sorted, I made an attempt at taming my unruly curls and put on some flattering make-up before I got into my dress and shoes. I took a look in the mirror and found myself to be pleasantly surprised at my appearance. My hair was falling around my shoulders in pretty loose curls, my make-up made my eyes shine beautifully and my dress was very flattering. To finish off my outfit I put on a silver bangle and grabbed a little black clutch before heading to the living room to wait for Draco to pick me up.

I didn't have long to wait as there was a knock on the door just ten minutes later.

"Hi," I smiled at Draco when I opened the door.

"Hi," Draco said as he stared back at me, his mouth hanging open.

"What is it? Is it my dress? Is it not right?" I asked, completely misinterpreting his facial expression and panicking.

"No, no it's perfect, you look beautiful," Draco smiled, taking my hand.

"Thank you," I blushed and looked down.

"No problem," Draco whispered as he tilted my chin up and gave me a gentle kiss.

"Are we going now?" I asked when Draco didn't move for a few seconds.

"I have just one more thing to do first," Draco smiled and my heart rate picked up a little.

I watched as he put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a small peppermint green box with a white ribbon. I felt my jaw drop, no one had ever bought me jewellery before (apart from my parents and friends but that didn't count).

"For you," Draco said as he passed the small box to me.

My hand shook slightly as I took the box from him and gently untied the ribbon. When the ribbon fell into my hand I started to lift the lid slowly and my jaw dropped as I was completely unprepared for what I found inside.

At the bottom of the box I saw a beautiful silver necklace. On the necklace were two charms: a silver letter h and a rose gold heart.

"Draco it's beautiful," I whispered, dragging my eyes away from the necklace to look at his face.

"Happy one month anniversary," Draco smiled lightly.

"One month already? I'm so sorry Draco I completely forgot!" I felt absolutely terrible and had no idea how I could make it up to him.

"Don't worry about it. I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it but then I saw this necklace and I just had to get it for you. I've been waiting for an occasion to give it to you ever since and then I thought of our anniversary," Draco shrugged.

"Oh Draco you're so sweet, what did I ever do to deserve you?" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Turn around," Draco smiled as he took the necklace from me and fastened it around my neck. It fell perfectly in the v-neck of my dress.

"Oh Draco I love you so much," I said as I gave him kiss.

"Me too," Draco smirked and I gave him a playful slap. "We'd better get going, my mother will be waiting," Draco said as he took my hand and led me to his car.

_**Okay I realise this isn't as long as it could be nor is it as long as I would like it to be but uni life doesn't seem to allow me to have much free time so you're just going to have to bear with me. Once again I'm really really sorry and I'll do my very best to get another chapter up for you all very soon. **_

_**I'll put up links on my profile for the dress and for the necklace.**_

_**In the meantime you could review and check out my other stuff if you'd like but I'd really appreciate a few reviews : )**_

_**Until next time ... x**_


End file.
